Tarps, wheelbarrows, and other similar devices are well known for use with hauling or carrying materials over ground. However, the prior art exhibits several deficiencies. Tarps lay flat on the ground, without any raised edge or “wall.” Because they lack such walls, dirt, leaves, other refuse, and the like may shift off the tarp due to wind, uneven terrain, or moving the tarp about. Tarps also are large and flexible, making them difficult to transport when loaded down. Other devices, such as wheelbarrows or wagons that attempt to create such a wall are not easily collapsible for storing after use, because they are formed of rigid, non-flexible material. What is needed, then, is a device formed of a flexible but durable material that, when deployed, has walls for collecting refuse.